Les Garçons
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Pansy et Hermione parlent de leur ex et les maudissent… PPHG et HPDM et RWBZ en fond .


Titre : Les Garçons

Titre : Les Garçons.

Autateresse : Keyko-san.

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : Personnages pas à moi.

Résumé : Pansy et Hermione parlent de leur ex et les maudissent… PPHG (et HPDM et RWBZ en fond).

Paring : Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson. Et puis HPDM et RWBZ en fond…

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance.

Note : Avec le mot : Poubelle de Kahorie-Chan… Pas évident

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**Les Garçons.**_

Pansy et Hermione se rencontrèrent au détour d'un couloir. Elles se regardèrent en chien de faïence… Hermione remarqua que Pansy avait pleuré.

_**« C'est bien ! Pensa-t-elle amèrement. Comme ça je ne suis pas la seule ! »**_

C'est Pansy qui commença à parler :

« Alors Granger ? On s'est fait quittée par Weasley ? »

Hermione éclata de rire et lui dit d'un ton mordant :

« Alors Parkinson ? On s'est fait quittée par Malfoy ? »

Parkinson grogne… C'était un match nul… Elle voulut reprendre son chemin, des larmes de rage et de déception coulant de ses yeux. Hermione en fut gênée et quand elle passa devant elle, elle lui attrapa gentiment la main. Pansy lui jeta alors un regard étonné.

« Je… Je suis peut-être la meilleure personne à qui tu peux en parler… Tu veux en parler ?

-C'est pour quoi ça ? Grogna la fille. SOS filles larguées désespérée ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Granger !

-J'espérais juste pouvoir me montrer en amie avec toi ! Dit Hermione pas démonter pour si peu. Tu n'en as pas marre de ces disputes stupides entre Griffondor et Serpentard ? »

Pansy la regarda un instant et baissa la tête en soupirant.

« Si, si…

-Alors on fait la paix ? »

Hermione lui tendit la main. Pansy la prit et elles se la serrèrent. Hermione sourit, soulagée et heureuse.

« Je hais les garçons ! Dit soudainement Pansy. »

Hermione regarda la jeune fille en levant un sourcil.

« On sort avec pendant un an et au bout d'un an, ils se rendent soudainement compte que « Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais je pense qu'on devrait rester ami… J'aime les garçons ! » C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Hermione lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Ron et moi… C'est pareil ! Il a dit qu'il était gay et qu'il aimait Blaise Zab…

-Blaise ? La belette aime Blaise ? Hurla le pékinois. Il va se prendre un râteau ! Rigola-t-elle.

-Non… Ils sont ensemble depuis une semaine… Blaise a dit à Ron que si il ne me parlait pas maintenant… C'est lui qui partait ! Ron avait son choix… Dit-elle amère.

-Pff… Draco m'a dit qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon… Mais il ne m'a pas dit qui…

-Il est avec Harry !

-Potter ? Glapit la jeune fille. »

Ses jambes tremblaient… Elle avait besoin de s'asseoir… Elle se mit parterre… Tant pis pour la poussière, là c'était un trop grand choc… Hermione se mit à côté d'elle.

« T'en as d'autres comme ça à m'annoncer ? Demanda Pansy, toute blanche.

-Attend que je réfléchisse… Non je pense que c'est tout… »

Pansy en aurait pleuré de joie…

« Au moins je peux toujours tenter ma chance avec Marcus Flint… Notre capitaine…

-Ha non ! Dit Hermione. Lui il est avec Olivier Wood… Notre capitaine. »

Pansy se releva brusquement et hurla :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à s'enticher des Griffondors ? Hurla-t-elle. J'en ai marre des garçons ! Ben tiens je vais virer lesbienne ! »

Et elle sauta sur Hermione pour l'embrasser… La brune en fut tellement sous le choc qu'elle en oublia de la repousser. D'ailleurs Pansy le fit d'elle-même et se mit à hurler de rage.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je viens d'embrasser une Griffondor ! Je viens d'embrasser Granger ! Moi aussi je suis en train de péter une durite ! J'en peux plus ! »

Pansy s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui ne bougea pas d'un poil… Elle sentait encore la douceur des lèvres de Parkinson contre les siennes.

« Mais… Tu sais… Heu… Pansy ?

-Quoi ?

-Je trouve que ton idée de virer lesbienne est excellente ! »

Et elle attrapa Pansy par le col pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille se colla à la Griffondor en passa ses bras autour de son cou. Hermione ouvrit les lèvres et Parkinson en profita pour insérer sa langue dans la bouche de sa compagne. Elle commença à explorer chaque recoin de sa cavité. Elles se séparèrent finalement et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un filet de bave reliant encore leur bouche. Leur regard était illuminé d'une toute nouvelle flamme… Elles venaient de découvrir quelque chose de capital pour leur avenir proche…

« Les garçons ? Demanda Hermione.

-Poubelle ! Fit Pansy en l'embrassant. »

_Fin._

**Keyko-san : Que penser de ce One-Shot ? Heu… Pas grand-chose je pense… Enfin j'aime bien quand même… J'espère juste que j'ai bien exploité le mot : Poubelle… Faut dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait le mot le plus facile à mettre en place…**

**Aller bisou… et review's ?**


End file.
